


Taste of a Fish

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, merman！Bruce - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 他从耳后到脖颈的部分开始，嘴唇划过湿润坚硬的骨壳，感到腮肉在舌头上来回轻扫着，像是羽毛般的触碰。





	Taste of a Fish

**Author's Note:**

> 人鱼本蝙，硬骨鱼的外结构和海洋哺乳类的生殖结构，既然都是幻想种就做不到太讲究了，基本就是艹雄性生殖裂，请谨慎决定是否阅读  
> 一想到另一篇还有多少字才能搞到下次肉，我必须先去再搞个肉冷静一下

 

 

他从耳后到脖颈的部分开始，嘴唇划过湿润坚硬的骨壳，感到腮肉在舌头上来回轻扫着，像是羽毛般的触碰，以微不足道的力量试图抵抗这份不是水流的刺激，敏感又无力。他能尝到海水的咸腥气味，这莫名的令他战栗不已，但布鲁斯显然不这么觉得，他自胸腔深处发出了一个小小的、恼怒的气音，克拉克在那声音能被传送进空气中前先在自己的舌头上感到了，于是赶在人鱼能出声抗议前及时收手，转而亲上那只下巴。

平时总能看到的单薄胡渣不知所踪，除却头发，布鲁斯现在浑身上下最接近毛发的存在只有鱼鳍，克拉克一边想着一边让两手下滑，探索的抚摸着对方前臂尺骨上伸展出的两道柔软、湿滑的鳍，手指轻轻抠挖着骨骼链接的位置。人鱼不是恒温动物，体温比人类低上很多，但那里的触感与布鲁斯的躯体相差无几，光滑柔韧，且富有生命，会随着克拉克的手指追踪轨迹而缓慢舒展开，像是仍在水中时的一样自然，尖端泛着一层致命且优雅的光。

“你尝起来不一样了。”克拉克听到自己的喃喃，声音被欲望浸透显得嘶哑。

在他身下，那条足有六英尺长的强壮鱼尾作为回应的轻拍地面，姿态慵懒，随意几下就发出两声脆响。肌肉曲线在鳞片覆盖之下也得以看的一清二楚，光滑又优美，宽阔的尾鳍完全张开，与白净的瓷砖地面相比犹如一多盛开的黑色的花。布鲁斯总是对自己的身体有一种精准的控制感，此刻，他抬高了胯骨，让与其他部位相比更为细小、柔韧的鳞片蹭上克拉克的两腿中央。他们都知道这伤不到超人。

克拉克没有吭声，但警告似得收紧了一下手臂，投来一个眼神。

人鱼将双臂从对方的掌控中轻易的滑脱，转而松垮的环上他的双肩，手指在脑后找到再缠住一簇卷发，百无聊赖的拨弄逗玩着。就连他的表情似乎也兴致缺缺，维持着布鲁斯·韦恩一贯的那种不耐烦和懒倦，只从眼皮地下漏出了一丁点儿真实想法的光。

“你是在礼貌的说我尝起来像鱼。”他干瘪的说，然后歪头眯起眼睛，“抱歉，小镇男孩，但我现在确实就是一条鱼。”

“不，我不是那个意思。”这让克拉克笑起来，他低头亲了亲对方的鬓角，又从那里掺白的黑发中嗅到理应属于另一个世界的古龙与香氛气味，这可能和现在的布鲁斯不太搭，但令他感到一阵熟悉的暖意涌上胸口。他满足的叹息一声，嘴唇下滑，轻啄着人鱼脸上的一颗痣，感到那些手指在自己的头发里收紧了些。

“你尝起来……很冷，有点咸，像是海的气味，但你还是你。”在安抚的间隙，他努力组织着措辞，然后稍微退后一些想让彼此的视线交织，结果反而引出了一声不满的鼻音。布鲁斯在下方懊恼的瞪着他，手掌摊开按着他的后脑开始往下压，然后快速的仰起下颚去叼住他的嘴唇。

“是啊，翻译过来就是：我尝起来像鱼。”

他舔着克拉克的下唇，然后看着那些自己吮咬出来的痕迹在瞬间消失不见，完全就是在勾引他去重复一遍，于是人鱼收紧手臂，欣然照做。在深吻间，他感到对方终于卸下了还想解释的意图，转而将手滑下去继续探索自己的身体，另外还有一个不小的分量与热度开始压迫他的小腹，这令他有意要逗弄眼前的年轻人。

在终于舔够对方的口腔之后，布鲁斯松开手臂躺回去，甚至舒舒服服的扭动了几下，柔软的鱼腹多次蹭过某个敏感位置。他看见克拉克的瞳孔缩小，完全聚焦在自己身上，于是翘起嘴角。

“我猜，你在找的应该是这里。”他懒洋洋的说，带着一副好心大发的表情，一只手从自己胸口滑到小腹。

克拉克全程追踪着他指尖的动向，眼神里的热度与高强度的专注令人战栗，叫布鲁斯终于也难耐起来，他的鱼鳍刚才随着动作扫过了几个敏感点，此刻正令他心痒不止。他找到了自己所指的部位，忽然感到犹豫、兴奋，和一丝无从忽略的渴望，但仍然继续下去，以一只手轻轻触碰到自己小腹下方与鱼尾链接的部位，那里的鳞片微微凹陷，被他的两根手指拨开后露出了一道竖直方向的小闭口。边缘泛着很淡的红色，接着再是一点乳白色，衔接上亮黑色的鳞片。

深吸过一口气后，布鲁斯腾出两只手的拇指，含着下唇，在自己能够后悔之前把那道豁口缓慢的撑开。

从他的角度很难看到什么，但他对海洋哺乳类有所了解，多少能猜到一点。这是人鱼的生殖裂，对于雌性而言就是阴道，但做为雄性，这其实是他的阴茎，只是在还未完全勃起前没有外翻出来，正柔软的伏在他体内。

但他不确定克拉克知不知道，而在能够开口解释之前，年轻人已经伸手去触碰了。布鲁斯吸入一小口凉气，用力眨了一下眼睛，竭力放松下身体。那根手指正轻轻抚摸着周围一圈的软肉，在没有得到任何反对之后，他试探性的探入半个指节，立刻被一股柔软湿润的吸引力裹住。这回，布鲁斯的回应是立刻的，他从喉咙里漏出一声低哑的哼声，因为异样又直接的刺激而头皮阵阵发麻，鱼尾短暂脱离了控制，又一次沉重的拍击地面。突然间的声响令布鲁斯短暂的阖上眼睛，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

这让克拉克立刻停住所有动作，抬头看过来，他的颧骨通红，额头上沁出一层汗，两眼睁得很大，那张年轻英俊的脸上充满了惊叹、赞美，以及迫不及待的渴求，可他仍然在耐着性子的等待着布鲁斯给出准许。

而布鲁斯知道他应该先做解释的，但面对克拉克那样的眼神，在张口时，他说出的却是：“再深一点。”

于是克拉克以仅有超人才能做到的速度与力道，向他扑了上来。

 

“克拉克！等……等等。”

布鲁斯拔高了声音，句尾却低迷下去，尾音透露出痛苦与难得一见的慌乱，他的手指在一团衬衫前襟里绞紧，指关节发颤。

但布鲁斯的警告无果，对方没有回应他的责问，把注意力完全集中在他们的下方。在他体内，克拉克持续着自己的动作，缓慢摆腰，将阴茎浅浅的插进去，力道与程度都控制的非常恰到好处，令他不至于疼的厉害，但依然无法让生殖器完全翻出来。

那根柔软的条状肌肉现在处于一个很尴尬的处境，根部与中间交叠堆积在一块儿，形成一团湿润泥泞的软肉，仅仅剩下一个尖端翻了出来，却在每次急迫的想要滑出生殖裂时又被一根坚硬程度堪比铬金的氪星阴茎给顶回去。人鱼甚至疑心这个该死的外星人开启了超级视力，正在盯着自己体内的骨骼肌肉结构，完全就是为了要最好这个，他要么早就知道自己的构造了，要么就是刚才发现的，却一心一意就是要顽固到底。

但说实话，这在让他倍感痛苦之余，更令他难以言喻的兴奋。布鲁斯能感到自己的内腔正一轮一轮的绞紧，为了获得更多的快感和最终的释放而蠕动收缩着，整个下半身在以一种他尚且陌生的方式运行着每一寸肌肉，怪异的生理构造让他在仅仅是手指时就被操出了水，换做这种时刻，却像是他的身体背弃理智的在邀请克拉克来进一步的弄坏他，就连那条鱼尾都在对方的大腿之间条件反射的弹动个不停，扁平的鳍甩在地上发出啪哒的脆响，响亮到足以令他莫名感到羞耻又茫然。

而克拉克还在舔他，用粗糙的舌头去卷走锁骨与胸膛上的水流痕迹，那张口腔的温度让布鲁斯觉得被触碰的每一寸皮肤都像是点了火，堪比被灼烧的高热，在被含住乳头时终于大声呻吟起来，“停下，克拉克！天哪……”

人鱼在使用高音时具有一种不可言说的力量，能够传达出一种充满命令式的胁迫，却同时也像是一个甜蜜情人的谆谆诱导，但那似乎对超人完全没有奏效，在濒临崩塌的边缘，布鲁斯用鼻尖轻蹭着克拉克的，直到对方抬起头，仍然没看他。人鱼懊恼的含住下唇，于是又拿发抖的手指去捧起他的脸，这终于找回了那双眼睛的注意力。

“我做不到……我没法这样射出来。”他在喘息间嘶哑的解释，近乎讨好的亲吻上对方因为专注而抿紧的嘴唇，动作有些过于潦草，但现在没人会去在乎，“要么再出去一点，要么换个方式。”

这份在他身上难得一见的急迫显然取悦了年轻人，克拉克的吐息中都带着满足，在他的两手中调整自己的下巴的位置，嘴唇下移，去亲了亲布鲁斯的掌心。他没说什么，但表情柔化的看着他。

然后他又摆了一次腰。

布鲁斯的呼吸顿时卡在喉咙里，仰头时发出一声尖锐的叫喊，他的瞳孔放大，颧骨上泛起激烈的红色，浑身都开始发颤，他能感到自己的性器正在生殖裂里轻柔的痉挛，很可能还渗出了一小股精液，但仍然没法得到完整的解脱。看在上帝的份上，他想要射出来，已经想了有一阵了，但这个该死的氪星人非得这样操他。

“卡尔！”他调整过呼吸，重复了一遍，这次还换了称谓，语气特意强调的严厉。

但他的年轻情人显然比他更加顽固、更加严厉，克拉克一把扯开他的手，把脸埋进湿润微凉的颈窝里，嘴唇再度贴住正在反复张合的腮，他的双手滑下去，一只捞起布鲁斯正试图后退开的腰，逼迫他再次贴近自己，另一只在他的胸口找到了新目标，滚烫坚硬的掌心磨蹭着乳头，力道大的像是要把那里硬起的肉粒按回乳晕里。

“你可以，你也会做到的，布鲁斯。”克拉克以一种非常没有来由的自信语调说，笃定的像是在通知他今日天气。

这足以让布鲁斯咆哮出声。他早在这以前就知道天神之子并不如外表那样和蔼可亲，他曾经冷漠、顽固、过分的强势，但这不是什么布鲁斯自己没有的品质，可在那之下，在很久以后，他以另一种方式体会到了超人的又一个特质，那是一种深埋在骨髓里的顽劣与侵略意识，而且似乎永远都只会对布鲁斯·韦恩展现出来。

这也体现到了此时此刻。

忽然间，布鲁斯倍感疲倦和无奈，他在同意与对方以这个形态上床前就知道自己有可能遭遇什么，他明白自己或许不会享受，可也从未真的想要拒绝，这或多或少和年龄有关，他总是会下意识想去纵容卡尔，哪怕仅仅只是在性欲方面，当然，他也确实经常要悻悻品尝自己种下的苦果。

但与那些繁杂的思维同时存在的还有一点：这种情况也时而会令他产生一种扭曲但真切的满足感。对于他的身份和年纪而言这未免太过幼稚，可仅仅在这种时候和面对这样的卡尔时，他无比确信对方身上也切实存在着某些只属于自己的东西。蝙蝠侠或是人鱼都永远不会向任何人承认这点，但光是这个想法足以让他在这时向他的男孩缴械投降。

不过，在他能把这个思绪付诸实践之前，布鲁斯感到克拉克的舌头探进了他的腮里。

忽然间，他完全忘记了呼吸，与之前不同，此刻他思绪混乱，警惕性被性欲大幅降低，他没有预见克拉克会想要这样做，于是顿时惊慌起来。在与人鱼的本能的激烈抗争中，他的肺反复收缩着，徒劳的试图将水分里的氧气榨出来，但这里没有水流，而即便他的意识知道，他的大脑显然还没接到消息。

布鲁斯的手指猛地陷入身上男人的衣服里，在一片茫然里他听见布料撕碎的声音，还有上身弹起时，由自肩胛骨的位置延伸出的背鳍张开、伸展的簌簌声，但除此之外，他唯一的感知方式只剩下躯体上的触觉：被舌尖摸索侵犯的腮，被捏紧轻扭的乳头，卡尔压在他身上的分量与热度，还有在他体内的那根阴茎、持续不断的操着他，直到最终停下来，热又烫的龟头抵住他自己的磨蹭着，然后是精液喷涌而出。

好几分钟后，直到终于从知觉错乱的高空落下来，布鲁斯才后知后觉的感到克拉克在吻他。

他仍然浑身疲软且意识茫然，但本能的抬起双臂去回吻，把那根对于现在的他而言过烫的舌头纳入口中，逐渐从颤抖中平息下来。他浑身都热的过分，像是从里到外被沸水烧过，但克拉克已经动作轻柔的撤了出去。半分钟后年轻人才放开他的嘴唇，然后把目标转移到脸颊与鼻尖上去。

透过一层朦胧的视线，布鲁斯木讷的盯着天顶，感到重新回忆起呼吸方式后的松懈与平静涌上来，他缓慢的吸入一口气，又缓缓的呼出，余光里看见那头黑卷发的主人正在自己胸口继续落下火似的吻，他纵容了一会儿，手指重新找到那些头发把玩着。

然后他平板的问：“你让我射在自己里面了，是不是？”说实话，被氪星精液填满的经历他已经有过很多次了，但此时此刻他体内的黏腻程度说明似乎不止那样。

有那么一瞬间，仅仅只是一瞬间，克拉克看起来是货真价实的在感到愧疚。

“是啊，抱歉，布鲁斯。”这么说着，天神之子的面孔重新占据他的所有视线，脸上挂着一个细小的微笑，他亲了一下布鲁斯汗浸的额头，把那里的几簇头发拨开，然后又亲了一下，像是完全控制不住自己，那副语气是一种仅在爱着某个存在时才会有的喜爱与赞美。

“但我确实说了你能做到的。”

 

 

 


End file.
